1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction nozzle of a compressive preservation bag, and more particularly, to a suction nozzle of a compressive preservation bag, which is used for the compressive preservation bag capable of preserving an object such as futon, blanket, and thick cloths compactly by compressing them and which is mounted on a suction portion of a hose, a pipe or an extension pipe of a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows a method of using a conventional compressive preservation bag for a futon and a suction nozzle that is used therewith. FIG. 6A is a perspective view showing the outline of the compressive preservation bag and the suction nozzle. FIG. 6B is perspective view showing the suction nozzle in use. As shown in FIG. 6A, after a folded object 2, such as futon or thick clothes, is inserted into a compressive preservation bag 1 from an opening 1a, the opening 1a is closed with a plastic fastener or other suitable closure. An open portion 3a of one check valve 3 of the compressive preservation bag 1 is closed via welding or other suitable closure device.
Then a suction nozzle 4 is inserted into the open portion 3a of the other check valve 3 of the compressive preservation bag 1. The suction nozzle 4 is cylindrical, has a circular cross-section, and is connected to a suction opening 5a of a hose of a vacuum cleaner 5. A suction auxiliary pipe 6 is mounted on the suction nozzle 4. In this state, the suction nozzle 4 is inserted into the open portion 3a of the other check valve 3 of the compressive preservation bag 1. The suction auxiliary pipe 6 is mounted on the suction nozzle 4 in such a manner that one end thereof is locked to the suction nozzle 4 and the other end thereof is projected outward from the check valve 3.
Then, air inside the compressive preservation bag 1 is removed with the vacuum cleaner 5 to depressurize the inside of the compressive preservation bag 1. Thereby, the compressive preservation bag 1 and the object accommodated therein are compressed. Then, the suction nozzle 4 is pulled out from the other check valve 3, and the open portion 3a thereof is closed via welding or other suitable closure device.
The suction nozzle 4 is cylindrical and has a circular cross-section, as shown in FIG. 6B. Thus, to insert the suction nozzle 4 into the open portion 3a of the check valve 3 of the compressive preservation bag 1 in an operation of compressively accommodating the object 2 by using the suction nozzle 4, it is necessary to diametrically press and spread the flat check valve 3. Thus, the check valve 3 is often wrinkled or cracked when the suction nozzle 4 is inserted therein. The damage generated on the check valve 3 allows air to leak from the compressive preservation bag 1 or outside air to flowing into the bag 1 during and after the compressive preservation work. Consequently, the object 2 is not completely compressed within the compressive preservation bag 1.
To overcome the above-described problems, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a suction nozzle of a compressive preservation bag that prevents air leakage when the suction nozzle is inserted into the compressive preservation bag to compressively accommodate the object therein.
The suction nozzle of the compressive preservation bag of the present invention is made of air-impermeable synthetic resin material and includes a check valve made of synthetic resin material at a portion thereof, including an elongated body having an insertion section that has a flattened substantially cylindrical shape to be inserted into the check valve. The insertion section of the body is provided with a plurality of openings communicating with the inside of the body.
The check valve has an inner portion disposed inside the compressive preservation bag and an outer portion communicating with the inner portion and disposed outside the compressive preservation bag. The insertion section of the body includes a main-surface opening which has an approximately elliptical cross-section that tapers off toward a front end of the insertion section into a flattened substantially cylindrical shape, and communicates with the inside of the body through the two main surfaces of the insertion section, and a side opening communicating with the inside of the body, provided on both sides thereof such that the opening is disposed on both main surfaces of the insertion section.
The suction nozzle of a compressive preservation bag further includes a bifurcated open portion disposed at a front end of the insertion section of the body and communicating with the inside of the body. A plurality of the side openings, each having substantially circular arc shapes, and arranged in a longitudinal direction of both sides of the insertion section at desired intervals.
The suction nozzle of a compressive preservation bag further includes a suction auxiliary tool removably mounted on the main-surface opening. The suction auxiliary tool includes an elongated passage member having an open portion, and a locking member disposed at one end of the passage member in a longitudinal direction thereof and locking the passage member to the body of the suction nozzle such that the open portion is disposed adjacent to an outer wall of the body of the suction nozzle. When the insertion section of the body of the suction nozzle is inserted into the check valve, the locking member is locked to the open portion of the main-surface opening of the body of the suction nozzle such that other end of the passage member extends outside from the check valve.
The suction nozzle of a compressive preservation bag further includes a suction auxiliary tool fixed to the body of the suction nozzle by integral molding, assembly gluing, mechanical connection or other suitable connection mechanism. The suction auxiliary tool includes an elongated passage member having an open portion, and the open portion of the passage member is disposed adjacent an outer wall of the body of the suction nozzle such that the open portion of the passage member and an inside of the body of the suction nozzle communicate with each other. When the insertion section of the body of the suction nozzle is inserted into the check valve, the locking member is locked to the open portion of the main-surface opening of the body of the suction nozzle such that other end of the passage member extends outside from the check valve.
In the suction nozzle of the compressive preservation bag of preferred embodiments of the present invention, the insertion section of the body that is inserted into the check valve has a flattened substantially cylindrical shape. Thus, unlike the conventional suction nozzle, when inserting the suction nozzle into the check valve, it is unnecessary to press and spread the check valve. Accordingly, when inserting the suction nozzle into the check valve, there is no possibility that the suction nozzle will wrinkle the check valve or cause damage to the check valve, such as cracking. Thereby, the suction nozzle according to preferred embodiments of the present invention, prevents air from leaking from the compressive preservation bag and outside air from flowing into the compressive preservation bag during and after a compressive preservation work.
The suction nozzle includes a plurality of openings provided on the insertion section of the body of the suction nozzle. Therefore, the area of the compressive preservation bag to be sucked by the vacuum cleaner or other suction device is greatly increased. Thereby, the suction force of the suction nozzle is greatly increased, thus effectively removing the air from the compressive preservation bag. Where the object to be accommodated in the bag or the inner surface of the compressive preservation bag blocks any of the openings of the suction nozzle, the air inside the compressive preservation bag is still effectively sucked out through the other openings.
Where the suction nozzle includes the main-surface opening, the side opening, and the front-end opening provided on the insertion section of the body of the suction nozzle, the suction nozzle has a greatly increased suction area that greatly increases the suction force of the suction nozzle, thus effectively removing the air from the compressive preservation bag.
Where the suction auxiliary tool is removably locked to the body of the suction nozzle, the open portion of the locking member of the suction auxiliary tool is disposed adjacent to the outer wall of the body of the suction nozzle. Thus, an outside air-introducing ventilation passage is provided between the passage member and the outer wall of the body of the suction nozzle. Therefore, when the air inside the compressive preservation bag is removed with a vacuum cleaner or other suction device, with the suction auxiliary tool mounted on the body of the suction nozzle, the negative pressure inside the compressive preservation bag gradually increases. After the air inside the compressive preservation bag is removed, outside air is introduced into the body of the suction nozzle due to the action of the suction auxiliary tool. In this case, the outside air is sucked to and introduced into the body of the suction nozzle through the outside air-introducing ventilation passage provided between the passage member and the outer wall of the body of the suction nozzle. The amount of outside air introduced increases in proportion to the increase of the negative pressure inside the compressive preservation bag. Accordingly, an overload drive of the vacuum cleaner or other suction device is effectively prevented.
Where the suction auxiliary tool is fixed to the body of the suction nozzle by fixing means such as integral molding, assembly gluing, mechanical connection, the suction auxiliary tool operates in the same manner as the suction auxiliary tool that is removably mounted on the suction nozzle. The other end of the passage member in the longitudinal direction thereof extends outside from the check valve. Therefore, if the suction nozzle drops into the compressive preservation bag after termination of a compressive preservation of the object to be accommodated in the bag, the suction nozzle is easily removed from the compressive preservation bag through the extending portion of the passage member of the suction auxiliary tool.
The above and further elements, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof with reference to the accompanying drawings.